Generally, a pager receiver is a kind of a small size radio receiver for calling a person whose position is missed or whose movement is frequent, through a paging system of a land base station. In the pager receiver, a POCSAG code is usually used, while in the paging system, in order to call pager receiver, each of the CAP codes corresponding to each of the addresses (hereinafter referred to as "CAP code") is given and these CAP codes are converted into binary notation to propagate them in 18 bits of address data and 3 bits of frame data in the air. At this time, the pager receiver receives this signal so that it operates. In this case, however, since in the pager receiver using the POCSAG code it is difficult to convert the address bit data back to the CAP codes, there has been a problem in which a local CAP code cannot be displayed on a LCD.